1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for activating a safety actuator of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of safety technology of motor vehicles, it is known that a strength of an intervention of a safety system may be determined by taking into account an endangerment of the vehicle occupants, and/or a driving situation, and/or a present position of the vehicle seat.
For example, published international patent application document WO 2004/103779 A1 discloses an occupant protection system of a motor vehicle which transfers a vehicle seat into an impact-optimized position by quickly adjusting it.
A pre-triggering, propulsive system is furthermore known from “12. VDA Technischer Kongress 2010, Baumann et al.”, “PRE-SAFE Pulse, die Erweiterung des Insassenschutzes durch Nutzung der Vorunfallphase,” this system pre-accelerating an occupant of the motor vehicle in the case of a front impact of a motor vehicle during a pre-impact phase with the aid of an air bag or a seat belt in such a way that a speed due to an impact pulse and a speed of the pre-acceleration superimpose in a destructive manner.
Electromotive seat belt tensioners are known in motor vehicles, in particular of the upper classes. Furthermore, an anticipatory sensor system, e.g., a radar system for adaptive cruise control, is known in such motor vehicles as well as a braking action initiated automatically with the aid of an automatic braking device.